Helen McCrory
| birth_place = London, England | yearsactive = 1990–present | occupation = Actress | spouse = | children = 2 }} Helen Elizabeth McCrory, OBE (born 17 August 1968)Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916–2005.; at ancestry.com is an English actress. She portrayed Cherie Blair in both The Queen (2006) and The Special Relationship (2010). She also portrayed Narcissa Malfoy in the final three ''Harry Potter'' films; Mama Jeanne in Martin Scorsese's family film Hugo (2011); Clair Dowar in the James Bond film Skyfall (2012); and Polly Gray in Peaky Blinders (2013–present). Early life McCrory was born in Paddington, London. Her mother, Anne (née Morgans), is Welsh, and her father, Iain McCrory, is a diplomat from Glasgow, Scotland. She is the eldest of three children. She was educated at Queenswood, a Hertfordshire boarding school, after which she spent a year living in Italy. Upon her return to Britain, she began studying acting at the Drama Centre in London.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0567031/ Career McCrory won Third Prize at the Ian Charleson Awards for her 1993 performance as Rose Trelawny in Trelawny of the 'Wells' at the National Theatre.Fowler, Rebecca. "Triumphant first acts". Sunday Times. 13 March 1994. In 2002 she was nominated for a London Evening Standard Theatre Award for Best Actress (for playing Elena in Chekhov's Uncle Vanya at the Donmar Warehouse). She was later nominated for a 2006 Laurence Olivier Theatre Award for her role as Rosalind in As You Like It in London's West End. In April 2008, she made a "compelling" Rebecca West in a production of Ibsen's Rosmersholm at the Almeida Theatre, London. She appeared in Charles II: The Power and The Passion (2003), as Barbara Villiers, Countess of Castlemaine, and in supporting roles in such films as Interview with the Vampire (1994), Charlotte Gray (2001), The Count of Monte Cristo (2002), and Casanova (2005). In The Queen (2006) she played Cherie Blair, a role she reprised in Peter Morgan's follow-up The Special Relationship. She appeared in a modernised TV adaptation of Frankenstein's Monster, simply called Frankenstein. Her first pregnancy forced her to pull out of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), in which she had been cast as Bellatrix Lestrange (she was replaced by Helena Bonham Carter). McCrory was later cast as Bellatrix's sister Narcissa Malfoy in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, released in July 2009. McCrory reprised her role in the final films, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2; McCrory's performance was well received by fans of the books. She also played the principal villain role of Rosanna Calvierri in the episode "The Vampires of Venice" of the BBC television series Doctor Who. McCrory starred in The Last of the Haussmans at the Royal National Theatre, which began 12 June 2012. The production was broadcast to cinemas around the world on 11 October 2012 through the National Theatre Live programme."The Last of the Haussmans" at National Theatre web site In 2013, McCrory narrated poetry for The Love Book App, an interactive anthology of love literature developed by Allie Byrne Esiri.http://www.iliterature.net/thelovebook/#the-actors Again, in 2013 McCrory played 'Lady Macbeth' at the Little Angel Theatre. She plays Polly Gray in 'Peaky Blinders' In 2014, McCrory played the title role in the National Theatre's production of Medea, directed by Carrie Cracknell. Also in 2014, McCrory made a guest appearance on the TV series Penny Dreadful. She returned as a regular for the show's second season, playing the main antagonist. In August 2016, McCrory was confirmed to play Emma Banville in ITV drama series ''Fearless'', which began airing in June 2017.http://www.itv.com/presscentre/press-releases/itv-commissions-six-part-drama-series-fearless Personal life On 4 July 2007, McCrory married actor Damian Lewis. They have a daughter, Manon (b. 8 September 2006), and a son, Gulliver (b. 2 November 2007). They live in London. She is an honorary patron of the London children's charity Scene & Heard. McCrory was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2017 New Year Honours for services to drama. Filmography Film and television Stage production References External links * * Category:1968 births Category:Alumni of the Drama Centre London Category:British film actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English voice actresses Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:Living people Category:People educated at Queenswood School Category:Actresses from London Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members Category:English Shakespearean actresses Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:People from Paddington Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire